


Yes, Dear, The Ref Should Indeed Be Euthanized

by jedusaur



Category: Drip (TV show)
Genre: Fanart, Football, Hipsters, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drawing of Mark and Lucas hanging out on the couch, each doing their thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Dear, The Ref Should Indeed Be Euthanized

**Author's Note:**

> Visual art is really not my thing, as you can probably tell, but this image wanted out of my head.


End file.
